


Wait For It

by Embracingtheplotbunnies



Series: New Targaryen Dynasty [11]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Dorne, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embracingtheplotbunnies/pseuds/Embracingtheplotbunnies
Summary: Dany and Jon prepare for the arrival of their first living child, but the memory of the one they lost prompts them to make an odd decision.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was supposed to be a much longer oneshot eventually culminating in Rhaenyra's birth, but it got too long and I decided it was best just to give it its own oneshot. Expect that probably next Wednesday. 
> 
> Basically this one is short, sweet, and rather fluffy (which is nice because I've been writing so much angst lately). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, ASOIAF, or its characters-all rights to GRR Martin and HBO
> 
> You'll see that this is part of a series-it's not necessary that you read the others first, but it may help you gain a better understanding of the overall story. (Or if you're pressed for time just read Eight Times first)
> 
> As always, I also have a Tumblr at blue-roses-in-a-wall-of-ice and sometimes I post short stories there before I post them on Ao3 so if you're interested you can always visit me there :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Dornish landscape was so hot that Dany could practically see the heat rising off of the sand in waves as the two sides faced off. It seemed to hang in the air and shimmer for a moment like a veil or a mirage, before it dissipated into the cloudless blue sky. The sun glittered off Jon's hair, which hung loose past his shoulders, and shone down on the sword at his side. The Valyrian steel glowed so brightly it made her eyes hurt, as he sat astride his destrier next to Nymeria Martell and her new husband Arden Dayne. 

Across from them was Cletus Yronwood, a tall and tanned mountain of a man. Tattoos had been inked across his bare chest and down his back and he wore no armor-as did the men riding next to him. They were Shells and Wades, and a handful of other bastard houses whose sigils she recognized-but she couldn’t tell offhand exactly who they were. She supposed that it didn't matter anyway; they'd done quite a job over the last year of working to undermine Nymeria’s authority, but they were still no match for the Martell army and the army of the Crown. 

“Come inside, your Majesty. It’s too hot out here.” Sarella Martell, the Red Viper’s second oldest remaining daughter, appeared on her right side and took her arm gently, turning her away from the battlefield and towards the golden towers of Sunspear. She wore the simple Dornish garb of a short golden tunic and shorts, her dark hair piled on top of her head and secured by a bronze comb. It was the kind of outfit Dany might have worn herself, without the scar on her stomach or the light dresses she’d taken to wearing now that her pregnancy was beginning to show. She had met Sarella for the first time only a few days ago, when she and Jon had arrived in Dorne for the last rounds of parleys; Sarella had been in Oldtown for the past few years. “All the heat isn’t good for the baby.”

The baby...She was still hesitant to let herself think it, after what had happened the last time. Even as the months past-three, four, five, six-she still worried that it was only a matter of time before something happened. “Yes, you’re right.” Reluctantly she walked inside, where the younger Sand Snakes were practically glued to the windows, watching the fight. They nodded at her respectfully as she passed, looking torn between watching her and watching the outcome of the fight, especially when she took a seat on a couch draped in embroidered rugs across from Sarella. As soon as she was seated, Obella ran from her spot and crawled onto her older sister’s lap, smiling shyly at the Queen. 

Sarella poured herself a glass of wine and a small cup for Obella. “I suppose you don’t want any wine, your Majesty?”

“Not until after the baby is born.” That was one of the things she hated about being pregnant: back in King’s Landing, everyone treated her like an invalid. Staying in Dorne, a country dominated primarily by empowered women, was a refreshing change of pace. “Do you have the last of the paperwork?”

Sarella nodded and pushed the stack of papers across the table, stroking Obella’s hair. “You’re sure you want to do this, sweetling?” Obella nodded eagerly, watching in rapt attention as Dany signed her name at the bottom of the agreement with a flourish, right next to Nymeria’s signature. It was official; nine year old Obella would return to King’s Landing with them as a ward of the crown. 

“Nym’s going to win the battle, isn’t she?” Dorea asked, twisting away from the window. “The Yronwoods wouldn’t hurt her?”

“Of course not. They wouldn’t hurt you, would they?” The Dornish war was a different sort of battle than Dany had ever been involved with. The Yronwoods had felt cheated after the Battle of King’s Landing, when Nymeria had been crowned Princess of Dorne following her older sister’s death. Cletus’s father had been a close friend of Doran Martell’s, and when a solution couldn’t be worked out they had retaliated by killing Ellaria Sand in cold blood. But the remaining Martells had close ties to the Yronwoods and none of them seemed to be in significant danger if Cletus did somehow manage to pull out a victory. 

But he wouldn’t; not against Jon. 

“Do you have a name for the baby yet?” Dorea asked, turning to Dany. 

Sarella yanked the end of her braid. “Your Majesty.”

Dany laughed. “That’s all right. She’s brave-it’s a good quality to have. You should be proud.” She turned back to the little girl. “We’re thinking about naming her Rhaenyra.”

"How do you know it’s a girl?” 

“I don’t. I just...feel it.” The same way she’d felt that Vaelaena had been a girl-maybe it had something to do with a mother’s intuition. She rested a hand on her stomach almost protectively, not willing to lose another child. “I don’t think my husband will let me out of the Red Keep after this.” The closer the due date the more nervous they both became; Jon had been hesitant to let her come to Dorne as it was. The only thing that had changed his mind was the fact that Sarella had learned about childbirth in Oldtown and his wife would be in good hands. And Dany had to admit that Sarella did know what she was talking about; she had tips on everything from morning sickness to cravings to what foods Dany should be eating more of to help the baby’s health. It was invigorating to be with someone knowledgeable (and female); at the Red Keep she was surrounded by men that were headless chickens when it came to childbirth. 

“We’ll have to come to King’s Landing and give our respects to our little princess,” Sarella replied. “Rhaenyra Targaryen. That’s a strong name-there’s lots of history behind it.” 

Dany nodded. “Whether or not you believe that Rhaenyra would have been a good queen during the Dance, she was fierce and intelligent. Our princess will be too.” 

 

Their bedchamber was boiling. 

Jon flung open the windows in an attempt to tempt a nonexistent breeze from outside but the air remained flat and stale. Even Dany looked uncomfortable, resting on top of a mountain of blankets on top of the bed. She was paler than normal and she kept one hand on her stomach protectively, the way she always did these days; sweat plastered her normally voluminous hair to the back of her neck. “I don’t understand how people can live here.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Dany replied. Usually she was in her element in the heat-but she’d retired early, even before the victory party had hit its stride. Though he supposed parties had lost some of their luster now that she couldn’t drink. She shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead, wincing slightly. “Or even most people.”

“I thought you were comfortable in the heat.”

“The baby has Stark blood-she can’t stand it.”

He shook his head, sitting down next to her. “Why is this one a girl too?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. She just is.” 

“She’ll grow up having a better childhood than either of us did.” 

She looked out the window for a moment, at the wide night sky full of stars. They couldn’t see the revelers from here, although they could hear the shouts and songs rising into the air. “I don’t want to hire a wet nurse.” 

“Oh.” It surprised him, but he tried to act like it didn’t. Everyone he knew used a wet nurse; it was the way these things were done. How would they have time to attend to all their affairs of state and manage a child at the same time? 

“It will be a change, but...I want us to raise this child. If we hire a wet nurse, then that’s automatically a part of her life that we miss out on. And after that, it’s only a matter of time until we miss other things-first smile, first words...and then we barely see her. We lose her. And that’s the last thing I want to happen. So we schedule our meetings and our audiences around her schedule, we take her with us on state visits, we let her sit in on councils. I know it’s not normal-but we aren’t a normal family. You understand, don’t you?”

And somehow he felt he did. What happened with Vaelaena had made them both acutely aware of how impermanent life could be-and suddenly he couldn’t imagine missing those important moments either. Yes, Catelyn Stark had never cared for him-but had she seen those important milestones in the lives of her children either? They’d grown up raised by maesters and septas-had the Starks been there to witness Arya’s first steps or Bran’s first words or the first time Robb swung a sword? How could they bear it? “Yes, I do. We’ll find a way, I promise.”

They lay in silence for a moment, listening to the noise outside. In fact, she was quiet for so long that he wondered if she’d fallen asleep. He gently touched the curve of her stomach, where he knew their child was waiting quietly until the world was ready for the next dragon. He felt a rush of love for her and his wife; two years ago he would never have imagined this life would be his. He still couldn’t believe it now sometimes, when he woke up in the middle of the night next to her. 

“I love you,” she murmured quietly, half asleep. She slept more these days; they no longer stayed awake long into the night, talking about anything and everything. 

He propped himself up on an elbow and kissed her gently. “I love you too.”

They drifted off to sleep with the sounds of the victory celebrations ringing in their ears.


End file.
